Vengeance
by Tmnt Leonardo Hamato
Summary: Dark Mikey, Don, and Raph want revenge on Leo for making Dark Leo being questioned evil.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Please enjoy this chapter, and please review!

Dark Don stopped finally done with the wires and everything. "Get your shells in here!" he yelled. Dark Raph, and Dark Mikey came in. "What's the big idea?" Dark Raph said folding his arm. "Yeah," said Dark Mikey with his tongue out of his mouth. "Shut it you mooks!" Dark Don said irritated.

Dark Don pushed some buttons on the hologram screen, until it pulled up some rooms. All three of the turtles looked at the screen waiting. "There he is!" said Dark Don while pressing more buttons.

The screen showed Leo sitting alone on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. He let out a sigh as Raph walked in. "Nice ta see your finally takin' it easy," Raph said with a small grin. He sat down on the couch, as Leo layed up on the couch.

"Well how can I not? Everything has an alarm if I go in it alone, and you guys locked the dojo up," Leo glared at his hot-headed brother. "Well then maybe you should think twice before ya decide goin' roof jumpin' at night in the freezing cold rain." said Raph pulling up a book.

"It's not even that bad!" Leo protested, folding his arms and staring at the ground. "Ya don't think one hundred three point six isn't high?" Raph challenged as he set down his book. "Oh yeah, Don said if he finds you in the living room, he's gonna chain ya ta your bed and lock the door." Raph said standing up.

Leo got off the couch, and quickly ran to his room, and slid in his bed, faking being asleep. Don came in, and shook Leo lightly on his shoulder. "Leo bro. You need to eat something." said Don softly.

Leo slowly moved, making it seem like he had just woke up. Squinting his eyes from the light outside of the door. The three dark turtles watched each having their own evil grin, "Heh, ya hear that, the shell backs' leader is sick," said Dark Raph.

"Oh we heard." said Dark Don and Mike. "So what's the plan?" asked Dark Mikey with a hateful hiss and look at Leo. "Simple, we wait til' dark when all the shell backs' are asleep." said Dark Don."And we sneak in and bring em' here," said Dark Raph, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"And the fun begins." added Dark Mikey with his tongue out wearing an evil grin.

(Alright, so this is my second story, i edited it up a little bit. So please review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Thanks! :D)


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Relax and enjoy this chapter!

Don knocked on Leo's door. "Leo bro. We're going to go pick up your medication, we'll be back soon." said Don as he turned to leave.

Leo lay in his bed, pulling the covers up more over his face. He heard his brothers and Cody return, and sighed. Raph came in with some soup on a tray, and Leo looked over to him. "Hey bro. Serling made some soup for ya, you bored out of your mind yet?" Raph chuckled.

"Ugh, you told me to go to bed, and now want me to be awake make up your mind," Leo simply put in. He took the soup and began gulping it down. Raph started walking away and looked back. "If ya need anything bro, i'm here." he said as he shut Leo's door.

Leo gulped down most of the soup until he wasn't hungry. He set the tray aside and laid back down on his bed. His head sinking into his pillow. He looked at the clock, and realized it was late, and that now everyone should be in bed. He turned off his lamp, and feel asleep.

"Now let's go get em'." said Dark Raph impatiently. "Okay okay," said Dark Don. They all jumped out of the hover shell that Dark Don created. They walked in and quickly ran to Leo's room.

Dark Don walked up to the bed and wrapped his tail around Leo's mouth so he couldn't shout out for help. Leo struggled, and finally stuck his teeth in Dark Don's tail hard. A metal red liquid came pouring out. Dark Don hissed, and they ran out with Leo. "How come the alarms didn't go off?" asked Dark Mike. "Because, they only go off when he's alone!" Hissed Dark Don.

As soon as they were all back in the hover shell, well dark hover shell in their case, they chained Leo's ankle to the wall. And through him in the corner of the room. "Ooof." Leo said as he hit the wall.

As the Dark Turtles watched Dark Raph drive, Dark Mikey suddenly said something. "I want to have a little fun with Leo," he chuckled darkly pulling his axes down. At that Dark Mikey walked out of the room, and into the next, unlocking the door, he could see Leo in the corner.

Leo looked up and glared at Dark Mikey. "Not happy to see me?" he said amused. Leo grunted in reply. Mikey picked up Leo by his other ankle and smacked him on the floor. Leo yelled in pain as his plastron was hit on the floor.

Dark Mike through him at the wall, and licked his lips. He grabbed his axes and sliced some of Leo's arm open. He kicked and punched Leo, until his turn was up. "MY turn." said Dark Don entering the room with an evil smirk. His tail lashing with Leo's bite marks, and the blood still dripping.

Dark Mikey left the room, leaving Dark Don in the room. "First things first, this is for biting my tail," he hissed as his teeth sank into Leo's right shoulder. Leo yelped in pain and agony as Dark Don's teeth sank into his bone.

Dark Don then took Leo's right unchained ankle and broke it. Leo screamed in pain as his ankle snapped. "Just so you can't walk, oh and so you can't fight back..." Dark Don put in. He broke Leo's right arm as well. "There now my work is done." He grinned. He then left the room, leaving Leo alone in pain and agony.

Leo moaned and looked at his ankle and arm. They both look funny at the way they bent. His shoulder stung like crazy where Dark Don had stuck his sharp teeth in. Leo shut his eyes tight wanting this all to end.

(What do you guys think so far? Yes? No? Reviews? And this is my second Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle story since joining this site so please enjoy! :D)


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Alright i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Back at Cody's pent house. "Hey Leo want to play some video games with me?" said Mikey behind the door. No reply. "Leo?" Mikey opened the door to see Leo's gauntlet on the bed, and to see some blood smeared on the ground. "GUYS! LEO'S NOT HERE!" Mikey yelled.

They all came running in. "What happened!" asked Don. Cody wondering the same. "I don't know i came to check up on Leo and he was gone!" Mikey said panicking. "Mikey it'll be all right." siad Raph trying not to panic himself. Don raced to the computer checking the security system, and cameras. "Guys come here!" he said.

They all raced in, looking at the screen. Don played the clip from last night's security cameras. It showed Dark Raph, Dark Mikey, And Dark Don coming in, and leaving with Leo. "It's as i feared, i think they want revenge for Leo turning Dark Leo good..." said Don concerned.

"Which means?" asked Raph. "They took Leo back to their lair and who knows what their doing to him." said Don. They all raced into the hover shell to find Leo.

-Meanwhile back with the Dark Turtles-Tmnt-

Leo laid in pain in the corner of the Dark Turtles' hover shell. Dark Raph came in and picked up leo by his ankle. He broke the chain and carried Leo on his back. Leo using his still good left arm started punching at Dark Raph. Dark Raph growled, while telling his brothers to come.

As they took Leo into their dark lair. Raph through him in a cage. The metal of the cage was hot, and burning. Leo looked below and saw fire under. Sweat dripping from his face Leo tried to break out of the cage, only to have no luck. His body hurt, not to mention he had broken bones. He lay there in the extremely hot cage. He started to go into a fit of coughing as his fever got worse.

After what seemed like years, Dark Raph came in, ready for his revenge. He picked up Leo from the hot cage, and through him at the wall, punching Leo non stop. Leo kicked him with his left leg that wasn't broken. Dark Raph grunted and picked up Leo, and crushed Leo's ribs. Leo let out a scream of horror and pain.

"This is for Dark Leo said Dark Raph as he continued to beat up the poor blue banded turtle. "Look i'm sorry..." Leo rasped out. "Sorry ain't gonna bring ta leader back." said Dark Raph.

Leo's fever got worse, his vision going blurry, as darkness threatened to overtake him. The beating stopped, as Leo was once again thrown back into the steaming hot cage.

He lay in the cage, in pain and agony. His fever was worse, and he had broken bones and wounds. Not to mention his bruises that were bad.

He could overhear the Dark Turtles talk. "If his wounds don't kill him, then his illness will." said Dark Don chuckling. "Good, da shell backs ain't gonna know where he is either to safe him." said Dark Raph chuckling.

-Meanwhile back with the turtles and Cody-

"We've been searching for hours... and we still don't know where he is." complained Mikey. "Can it shell for brains." said a worried Raph. "Guys! i think this could be the dark turtles lair, in that abandoned building down below." said Don.

They all suited up and headed down. They all walked into the building. 'It is clean, and would make a good hide out' thought Don looking around.

They all searched for some time, until they all started to loose hope. "He's not here let's go..." said Raph worried for his older brother. They all returned to the pent house, all going to bed. As soon as morning came Don went straight to the computer, and was examining the blood on the floor of Leo's room.

It belonged to Dark Don. Leo must have bit him. worried for his brother Don stayed in the computer all day, while his brothers and Cody, were on the couch wondering were he could be.

Master Splinter had got sick not to long ago, and they didn't want to worry him, so they let him rest. Don sighed, as another day went by, they all had fallen asleep.

(That's it for this chapter guys! Review, and tell me what you think. Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Thanks! :D) (Alright, i did this one today to make you all happy! Plz review, and hopefully it's good!)


	4. Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Please review this chapter, and enjoy! Decided to also give you guys this chapter! :D

Leo opened his eyes, sweat continued to drip down his face. Still in the cage, and tried to move himself but found it very hard and painful, and not to mention his fever. He already felt on fire, it's not like the actual flames below him helped either. He let out a sigh, and grunted in pain.

Dark Don came in with a piece of bread, it looked good, until he found it had mold. Dark Don through it in the cage. "Enjoy your meal turtle." he said with a grin, before turning and walking out of the highly secured room that they kept poor Leo in.

The blue banded turtle pushed the piece of bread off into the flames below his cage. If only he could break out of this cage and assure his family that he is safe. And he worried about Master Splinter. He had gotten sick as well.

Oh if only he could break out. Just his luck... Dark Don had dropped a small knife near the cage, it was hanging on the ledge of the floor. He reached out for it, even though how much pain it caused him to do so, he grabbed it but then lost it. It was about to fall into the flames below his cage, but Leo caught it swiftly.

He sighed in relief as he started to pick the lock with his one good arm. He hid the knife behind him as one of the Dark Turtles were entering the room. It was Dark Raph. "It's only fair if we do something to you for doing something to our leader." Dark Raph grunted. "So we have some options that we want to tell ta ya before we begin this game." he said with an evil grin.

"We can drop you off a building, erase your memory of your brothers and family and anyone you ever cared for, and make you work for us, or torture you until you die." Dark Raph said chuckling darkly.

Leo shuddered at those ideas of being fun. He coughed, his fever very bad no, probably not even a fever anymore. After watching Leo in pain, Dark Raph left the room.

"Yes!" Leo grunted silently in pain. He took the knife out again, and continued to pick the lock of the cage, man... he was getting so hot, the flames below were excruciating and felt like a volcano.

After a while, he finally managed to get free, and almost fell in the flames below but made to the other side. He tried to stand, but is was so very painful. He had to find his brothers... he just had to.

He got to his feet holding onto the wall for support. With his broken bones he had to be careful. All those days in that cage he was scoping out for an exit. Luckily he found one, that the Dark Turtles forgot to close off.

He broke through some boards and got through making his way out, his wounds were very painful, and he felt like he could scream in agony every time he limped.

He squinted his eyes as he looked at the sky, for days he was kept from the beautiful sky. He quickly limped as fast as he could trying not to yell in agony. He looked back and continued on. Dark Don was coming in to check on their little prisoner. As soon as he walked in he hissed with fury. "He's gone, the shell back escaped!" hissed Dark Don.

Leo stopped to catch his breath, his chest hurt and it felt like he couldn't breath, and his body was burning in pain. He was almost out of the ally when Street Phantoms popped up out of the ground, ready to get a score on Leo.

(Muhaha, I surprised you all! Come on admit it... that was an unexpected twist. Well tell me what you all think when you review it. Did you like it yes? No? Review please we've only had 3 reviews, kind of pathetic. Thanks for the people who did review. Thanks! Luv you all keep reviewing! And... stay calm and read on. :D)


	5. Life And Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Please review this chapter, and enjoy!

Leo watched as Jammerhead and his Street Phantoms arose from the ground. "Hello turtle... surprised?" said Jammerhead. Leo grunted in pain, "Great... look i don't want trouble." Leo said calmly. "Well that's to bad, Street Phantoms get him!" yelled Jammerhead.

Street Phantoms raced at Leo. The blue banded turtle was weak and defenseless. And it was only a matter of time before the Dark Turtles get him, and not to mention his wounds, and his illness.

He tried to fend then off the best he could, but it hurt to badly. They had the numbers, Leo slowly started to limp back, heading in Jammerhead's way. Suddenly Leo felt pain in his knee as Jammerhead broke it. He yelled in pain, and tried to run the best he could. All the broken bones were on his right leg and arm.

He limped out getting past them, and trying to go across the street. He tried to get down before a truck was zooming at him. His eyes widen as he stood there, he quickly went for the nearest manhole cover.

The sewers were really nice and clean. Leo limped through them, his blood trailing behind him. Soon he would loose to much blood and go into shock. Before he knew it, he heard voices. Dark Turtles were after him.

He quickly hid as hard as it was. They walked forward, and stopped as Dark Don was scenting the air. "He's here, in fact he's next to us." Dark Don said sniffing the air.

Leo lost his footing and fell on top of the three Dark Turtles. He was in pain but got up, as he started limping but was shocked by Dark Don's gadget. He screamed in pain and agony as he gave in, and darkness overtook the blue banded turtle.

He woke after what seemed days, and found himself in a boiling hot room instead of the burning cage. "Please! Let me out!" he said. Leo was limp in the cage, his illness kicking in, and blood loss.

He'd wish his family could just come and get him but they'd never find him. Leo then blacked out and woken up his ankle chained to the wall in the Dark Turtles' hover shell. He laid on his shell in pain.

The dark turtles continued driving, as Dark Mikey came back. "Wake up..." he hissed smacking Leo's head with his axes handle.

00000000000000000000000000000000Meanwhile back with the turtles000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Don sighed. "We're never going to find him..." he wailed on the verge of tears. "I should have chained him to his bed and locked the door." Don whined. (xD)

"It's okay Don, you did your best." Raph said also with a lot of emotion. Mikey was hugging his knees on the couch next to Cody.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Back to Leo00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dark Mikey picked Leo up by his chain on his ankle, and dropped him out of the Dark Turtles hover shell. Leo looked clear at the bottom, "Ehhh, help!" he called. Leo hugged the chain trying not to hang upside down. (Sorry just had to put this xD) A jellyfish fell from the sky, Leo looked up and saw an old man man in his hover wheelchair, dancing with jellyfishes. The jellyfish exploded on the ground, and Leo stared at it for a minute.

"Poor jellyfish..." Leo said looking down. The pain hurt to badly, as the Dark Turtles dragged him back up Dark Mike looked at Leo. "That'll teach you to escape us..." He said his tongue moving like a snake.

They through Leo at the wall and crushed his injured leg. The poor blue banded turtle could only pray his brothers will find him.

(That's this chapter? Yes? No? Morreee reviews. Tell me what you thought of the Jellyfish in reviews? couldn't help myself. x3. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed... poor Leo. The next chapter shall come soon, next chapter is the last chapter! :D)


	6. Safe At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Please review this last chapter, and enjoy!

Don shook his head and walked over to the couch to join Cody and Mikey. Raph walked in last, but stood by the window. Watching the world outside. Suddenly his eyes turned to the Dark Turtles' hover shell.

"Guys, i think we just found Leo!" he said without hesitation and ran towards the hover shell. The others followed him not questioning as to where they were going to find Leo. They followed the Dark Turtle's hover shell, watching it land, they landed as well. The Dark Turtles walk out with Leo very injured on Dark Don's back.

"Leo!" Mikey yelped out and jumped down running to the Dark Turtles, the others following him. "Let em' go!" Raph said furiously. Dark Raph and Dark Mikey hissed at charged at the turtles. Raph took on Dark Raph, while Mike took on Dark Mike. Dark Don through Leo to the ground, and ran after dark Don.

Cody in turtle-x quickly grabbed Leo. Once Leo was secure the ninja turtles ran to the hover shell, and took off. The Dark Turtles groaned as they beaten, they retreated to their lair.

As soon as the turtles made it back to the pent house, they set Leo in his bed, and Don quickly went to work on his wounds. Leo was unconscious, while Don was mending his wounds. When Don had finished he let them know all they could do was wait.

A few days had gone by, Leo had finally woke with a cool rag on his head, in in a warm bed. His body hurt, thinking he was still captured by the Dark Turtles, he let out a scream. At that everyone ran into his room. "Leo are you alright bro!?" said Mikey as he walked in with his brothers and Master Splinter, Cody beside him as well.

"Where am i?" Leo questioned. "Your home and safe Leo, don't worry." Don said. "You need to eat, your very thin, and you have bad injuries, and your sick." Don stated as his eyes met Leo's.

"How bad are my injuries?" Leo asked. "Well, you have a broken arm, a broken knee and ankle, you have a nasty bite on your shoulder, and a nasty cut on your arm, and a bunch of bruises.

"I need to get up." Leo said starting to get up. "Oh no you don't, your staying right in this bed." Raph said pushing Leo back down on the bed. Leo gave up and blanked out.

Don returned with a tray of soup that had Leo's medicine in it, and some water. Leo gratefully thanked him and began to gulp down his soup. It was good, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He gulped down some water, and laid back down.

Don took the tray and walked out. Everyone left out, making sure Leo got some rest. Raph walked in, "Leo, it's good to have you back bro." Raph said almost having tear drip down his face. "Good to be back." Leo smiled at him. "Get some rest your going to need it, we're all outside if you need us, your safe with your family now." said Raph as he closed the door.

Leo stared at the wall, his eyelids heavy. No more worrying, he's safe his family is here... He's home, he closed his eyes, knowing his injuries will take time to heal but he was home and that's all that mattered. Leo shut his eyes and slept, not having to worry, knowing his family will help him pull through this. A small smile popped on his face as he slept. 'Yes home and safe' he thought. THE END.

(So what did you guys think, and i want to thank everyone for all the views it means so much to me! Do one last thing for me and review, Good? Bad? Did you like it? Thanks so much guys! I love you all! Hope you liked this! :D)


End file.
